The Story
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Under an apple tree. The same day, when we were little, and I met a beautiful fairy. Since then, you guys! the colors of my life. Huang Zi Tao and Wu Yi Fan. Taoris/Kristao.


**The Story**

**(Apple, The Fairy and You)**

**.**

**Story By :**

**©XOXO-adel**

**.**

**Inspired by :**

**All God's Children Need Traveling Shoes (Maya Angelou),Tinkerbell and The Great Fairy Rescue,Tinkerbell and The Lost Treasure,The Girl and The Apple.**

**.**

**Disclammer :**

**All cast belong to God and Their Parent. But, the story is mine.**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction and contains relationships between man and man. Nothing related to real life. Genderswitch for Yixing and Baekhyun. Typo(s) inside.**

**This story****has ****been posted at My FB account (Adel Saeri Sayan)**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**Under an apple tree****. ****The****same day****, ****when****we were little****, ****and****I met****a****beautiful fairy****. ****Since then****, ****you guys****! ****the colors****of my life****.**

**.**

Saat itu adalah musim panas. Dan dengan tinggal di San Francisco(California),maka udara akan terasa lebih panas. Zitao kecil duduk di bawah pohon apel di taman belakang rumahnya. Ia tak sendiri,bersama Wu Fan,teman sekaligus tetangganya yang sesama Asia.

"Panas sekali.." keluh Wu Fan sambil menggerak-gerakkan bajunya agar menimbulkan angin yang membuatnya setidaknya sedikit lebih sejuk.

"Wu Fan,kau mau makan apel? Apel akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik." Zitao kecil menyodorkan sebuah apel merah yang bersinar di terpa cahaya sang mentari.

Wu Fan menerima apel itu. Ia menatap buku cerita yang berada di pangkuan Zitao. "Apa itu buku cerita baru yang diberikan oleh daddymu?"

Zitao mengangguk,"Fairy's Story." Ujarnya bersemangat.

Wu Fan menggigit apelnya lalu mengunyahnya. "Sejenis Tinkerbell dan Peterpan?" tanyanya setelah menelan apel dimulutnya.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melemparkan hati apelnya yang hanya tinggal tangkai ke sembarang arah. "Ini tentang Seorang peri yang kehilangan rumahnya. Kemudian ia bertemu seorang anak manis yang baik hati dan mau menanamkan pohon apel untuknya." Zitao kecil menerawang dengan mata berbinar.

Wu Fan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Jangan bilang kau bermimpi untuk menjadi si anak manis yang baik hati.." bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu mencibir membuat Zitao tersenyum malu.

"hhh.." Wu Fan menghela nafas pelan,"Aku harus pulang,Zi. Kau tak pulang? Aku tak kuat dibawah terik matahari yang menyebalkan ini." Wu Fan kecil berkata sambil bangkit dan menepuk bagian belakang celananya jeans.

Zitao menggeleng. "Tidak. Zitao ingin disini saja.." ia menggigit apel merah barunya. " Wu Fan pergi saja.." Zitao menggerakkan tangan kirinya seperti mengusir kucing.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Wu Fan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya. Menghilang di balik pintu halaman belakang Mansion keluarga Wu.

Sepeninggalnya Wu Fan,Zitao kecil hanya menyandarkan punggungnya di batang apel yang telah berdiri jauh sebelum ia lahir. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya sejak ia datang ke Sn Francisco. Ia bahkan dapat melihat pemandangan Golden Gate Bridge yang Nampak sangat indah. Walau ia juga dapat melihatnya dari kamarnya. Mengingat Mansionnya cukup tinggi.

Ia menikmati apel merah ke empatnya hari ini sambil bersenandung kecil,lagu yang tadi pagi diajarkan oleh Mr. Asle di sekolah.

"Ouh.."

Zitao kecil tersentak. "apa itu?" gumamnya.

Ia beranjak mengelilingi pohon apel itu. Sesuatu yang kecil dan bersayap terbang di atas kepalanya. "Apa itu dragonfly? Besar sekali." Zitao menerka-nerka. Ia melempar apel merahnya yang telah habis sebagian entah kemana kemudian meloncat-loncat berusaha menangkap makhluk kecil itu.

"Oh… ayolah!" bibir kecilnya seolah memohon agar makhluk kecil itu bersedia untuk dia tangkap.

Dan.. HAP! Satu lompatan indah dari Zitao di sertai hentakan tangan yang dengan cepat mengatup dan berhasil menangkap si makhluk misterius. "Yey!" senangnya sambil meloncat-loncat layaknya kelinci.

Ia membuka sedikit tangkupannya,mengintip si makhluk kecil.

Mata dengan binar polos itu terkaget. Segera di lepaskannya makhluk bersayap itu dan meraih buku cerita yang sempat di lemparnya tadi.

Mata indahnya membulat sempurna. "Kenapa kau dan gambarnya mirip?" Tanya Zitao polos sambil menyamakan gambar seorang peri di buku ceritanya dengan makhluk kecil yang kini kembali terbang di atas kepalanya.

"Apa kau peri?" Zitao menatap makhluk itu ingin tahu. Makhluk itu berhenti terbang dan hinggap di jari telunjuk Zitao yang mengacung ke arahnya.

"Uhh.. geli.." kekeh Zitao lalu mulai bersila di padang rumput dan mengamati makhluk itu lagi.

"Kau benar-benar peri?" Zitao tersenyum gemas. "Apa kau bisa bicara? Apa kau peri apel?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku Yixing.."

Kedua mata Zitao kembali membola. "Kau bicara? Benar-benar bicara? Wahh… keren.. kenalkan aku Zitao." Zitao kecil bertepuk tangan.

Makhluk itu terbang kembali memutari Zitao. "Panggil aku Yixing,Zizi."

"Uhh… Zizi? itu nama perempuan!" Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Namaku Tao." lanjutnya sambil kembali berdiri."Apa kau peri apel seperti di buku?"

"Bukan. Aku peri pelindung." Jawab Yixing masih tetap memutari tubuh Zitao.

"Peri pelindung? Wahh.. pasti hebat.." Zitao tersenyum cerah lalu meraih bukunya. "Yixing suka apel?" ia juga menyodorkan apel pada Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng. "Aku makan sari bunga,Zizi."

"Apa itu sari bunga? Apakah itu madu?" Yixing mengangguk.

Zitao tersenyum lebih lebar lalu berseru,"Ikut Zitao,Yixing. Di rumah Zitao,mommy memiliki banyak sekali madu. Madu kesukaan Zitao dan Winnie(karakter kartun kesukaan Zitao)." Tangan kecil Zitao membentuk lingkaran besar saat mengatakan kata banyak.

Yixing terbang mendekati Zitao lalu hinggap di pundak bocah kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu. "Bolehkah aku memintanya,Zizi?"

"Tentu. Ayo!" Zitao berlari riang melewati pohon-pohon kecil yang tumbuh di sana.

.

Waktu terus berlalu dan musim panas hampir berakhir. Wu Fan berlari menghampiri Zitao yang baru saja melempar hati apelnya ke sembarang arah di taman belakang lalu mengambil apel merah segar baru dari keranjang apel-nya.

Wu Fan mengernyit saat melihat sebotol kecil madu juga berada di keranjang apel milik Zitao. "Apa sekarang Zitao juga suka madu? Atau kau mengajak boneka Winnie kemari juga?" Tanya Wu Fan kecil sambil duduk di sebelah Zitao.

Zitao menggeleng imut. "Ini untuk Yixing." Ujarnya girang.

Wu Fan mendengus kesal. "Peri itu tidak ada,Zi. Berhentilah berkata dan bercerita tentang Yixing." Wu Fan menggigit apel yang diambilnya dari keranjang apel Zitao.

"Tapi,Yixing benar-benar ada." Seru Zitao kesal karena Wu Fan masih tak percaya padanya. "Yixing benar-benar ada."

"Ya ya ya! Yixingmu itu benar-benar ada." Wu Fan mengunyah apel merahnya dengan kesal.

Ia menatap Zitao yang tengah mengembungkan pipinya sambil menatap Wu Fan kesal. "Zitao benci Wu Fan!" serunya lalu berlari menjauhi Wu Fan dan menghilang di balik pintu halaman belakang keluarga Huang.

"Hei! Zitao!" Wu Fan berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Zitao. Sayang,Zitao telah menghilang di balik pintu. "huh.. ini gara-gara peri yang tidak ada itu!" gerutunya sambil kembali menggigit apel merahnya ganas.

.

Zitao berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka panda pemberian Wu Fan saat ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan. Sedangkan,Yixing masih berputar-putar di sekitar Zitao sambil sesekali hinggap kemudian terbang lagi.

"Uh… Wu Fan menyebalkan!" seru Zitao kesal sambil melempar boneka panda hadiah Wu Fan sembarangan, membuat Yixing hampir kehilangan keseimbangan terbangnya.

Yixing berhenti terbang,hinggap di sebelah kanan keranjang apel milik Zitao. Peri kecil itu duduk di sana menatap Zitao sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Kenapa Zitao marah pada Wu Fan? Wu Fan kan tidak salah?"

Zitao mngembungkan pipinya,"Apa Yixing sedang membela Wu Fan? Yixing tak sayang lagi pada Zitao?" hazel berbinar milik Zitao mulai berkaca-kaca,membuat Yixing gelagapan karena-nya.

"Bukan begitu. Seharusnya,Zizi tidak membicarakan ku jika sedang bersama Wu Fan." Yixing menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Yixing tidak suka?" Zitao memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

Yixing kembali terbang lalu berhenti di hadapan Zitao. Sayap hijau beningnya tetap mengepak agar ia tetap melayang. "Bukan. Tapi,karena Wu Fan tidak percaya bahwa Yixing ada."

"Kalau begitu,biar Zitao yang membuat Wu Fan percaya." Zitao tersenyum manis sambil kembali meraih boneka pandanya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. "Maafkan Zitao karena melemparmu,Panda." Ujarnya sambil memeluk boneka itu erat.

.

Hari, minggu, bulan hingga tahun berlanjut. Semua tetap sama. Zitao dan Wu Fan yang tetap tak terpisahkan. Meski pertengkaran kecil selalu menghiasi kala Zitao menggagungkan sang peri yang nyatanya tetap setia mendampinginya.

Saat ini mereka menginjak jenjang Junior High School di tingkat akhir. Keduanya memang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama namun, bukan dengan cara bermain seperti biasanya. Mengingat mereka akan segera menempuh Test Kelulusan.

Zitao melemparkan pensil mekaniknya begitu saja. Membuat Wu Fan menatap Zitao dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

"Ada apa,Zi?" Tanya Wu Fan sambil memungut pensil mekanik milik Zitao yang tak begitu jauh darinya.

Zitao menatapnya kesal,lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Zitao,bosan." Ia kini mengembungkan pipinya,membuat Wu Fan gemas.

"Zi,kau harus belajar. Sebentar lagi ujian akhir dan kita harus berusaha keras. Kau tak mau mengecewakan Mommy dan Daddy Huang,kan? Kau harus jadi yang terbaik."

Zitao merebahkan tubuhnya di karpet yang terbentang di lantai kamar Wu Fan. "Zitao tak perlu menjadi yang terbaik. Zitao hanya ingin bersekolah dan selalu bersama Wu Fan." Jawab Zitao gamblang.

Wu Fan menarik sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku juga ingin selalu bersama Zitao." ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Zitao.

"Benarkah? Wu Fan ingin selalu bersama Zitao?"

Wu Fan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Zitao. Usia mereka baru lima belas tahun. Namun,Wu Fan cukup mengerti pada debaran-debaran kecil yang orang lain sebut dengan cinta. Berbeda dengan Zitao yang memang masih memiliki pemikiran anak-anak. "Kalau begitu,ayo berusaha bersama,Zitao."

Zitao mengangguk lalu bangkit menuju ranjang Wu Fan. "Zitao akan belajar." Ujarnya lalu berbaring di ranjang king size milik Wu Fan. "Setelah Tidur siang tentunya." Lanjutnya.

Wu Fan terkekeh kecil lalu merapikan buku matematika milik mereka sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Zitao.

.

Siang itu,Wu Fan pulang bersama Luhan,seorang Asia dengan wajah cantik bagai seorang gadis pada umumnya,walau pada kenyataannya Luhan itu sama dengan Wu Fan dan Zitao (laki-laki). Tubuhnya tidak setinggi Zitao,namun ia cukup langsing dan menarik untuk sebagian orang,termasuk Wu Fan.

Hari itu,untuk pertama kalinya Zitao merasa terasingkan oleh Wu Fan.

Wu Fan dan Luhan berjalan lebih dulu di depan Zitao. Sementara remaja berambut raven itu menyusul di belakang sambil memakan apel merahnya kesal.

Yixing memandang Zitao khawatir. "Apa Zitao baik-baik saja?" Tanya-nya sambil terbang di hadapan Zitao.

Zitao menggeleng lalu kembali menggigit apelnya dengan kesal. Ia tetap berjalan di belakang dua pemuda yang di kenalnya itu. Tak lama,Zitao berhenti lalu memandang apelnya sendu.

"Zitao benci Wu Fan. Wu Fan melupakan Zitao." ujarnya lirih. Kemudian ia melempar apel merahnya ke jalanan. Tak peduli itu membahayakan atau tidak.

Sedetik kemudian,ia menerobos kedua remaja di hadapannya cepat dengan cara berjalan diantara mereka. Zitao dapat mendengar keduanya mengaduh bersamaan. Dan itu malah membuat hatinya makin panas. "Zitao benci Wu Fan!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Hei Zitao!"

.

Itulah saat dimana hubungan keduanya merenggang. Meski sebelumnya tak ada ikatan jelas tentang hubungan keduanya, namun pancaran kasih sayang di antara keduanya sangat pekat terlihat. Itulah sebab yang mengatakan, perubahan di antara keduanya sangat terlihat.

Baik itu orang tua Zitao ataupun Wu Fan, selalu bertanya pada anak mereka masing-masing. Mengapa jarang bermain atau belajar bersama? Mengapa tak mengajak Wu Fan? Ataupun sebaliknya.

Dengan ego yang tinggi, itu bahkan tetap bertahan hingga keduanya menginjak akhir tingkat pertama Senior High School. Tak ada kebersamaan, candaan, bahkan sekedar tegur sapa, meski hanya lewat sebuah senyuman bila keduanya bertemu. Tampak dingin.

Namun,dibalik itu semua siapa yang tahu bahwa, selalu ada rasa rindu yang terbesit diantara mereka.

Sore itu,Zitao Nampak sangat pucat. Beberapa hari ini ia tak makan dengan baik. Bahkan ia juga tidur larut malam. Kantung matanya Nampak makin jelas karena kurang tidur. Kegiatannya hanya memandangi Golden Gate Bridge yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Bahkan ia juga sering menangis di malam hari. Dan itu membuat Yixing selalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Zizi,kau tak ingin istirahat?" Tanya Yixing saat itu, sambil terbang memutari tubuh Zitao yang terlihat semakin kurus. Zitao menggeleng pelan,"Zitao baik-baik saja."

"Tapi,setidaknya Zitao harus makan." Yixing kini memutari apel merah yang biasanya akan selalu habis jika sudah Nampak di mata jernih milik Zitao,membuat apel merah berukuran sedang itu melayang mendekati Zitao.

Zitao kembali menggeleng lalu menangkap apel merah itu dan memeluknya. Ia menatap jauh kearah Golden Gate Bridge dengan pandangan layaknya seorang gadis yang tengah patah hati.

"Zizi merindukan Wu Fan?" Zitao kembali menggeleng. Yixing berhenti terbang dan duduk di bingkai jendela Zitao.

"Wu Fan sedang pergi bersama Luhan kan? Apa Zizi kesal melihatnya?"

Zitao lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Untuk apa Zitao kesal. Bahkan Wu Fan bukan siapa-siapa Zitao." ujarnya lemah lalu berniat beranjak untuk tidur. Kalau saja ia tak pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"ZIZI!"

.

Pintu kamar Wu Fan di gedor-gedor dini hari itu. Wu Fan mengerang kesal. Ia melirik sebuah jam dinding cokelat di sudut kamarnya lalu mengutuk siapapun yang telah mengganggu tidurnya pukul empat dini hari.

"Wu Fan! Wake Up!" itu suara Mommy Wu. Ada apa mommy membangunkannya sepagi ini? Apakah ada kebakaran?

Dengan malas pemuda dengan rambut pirang cerah yang telah di bawanya sejak lahir itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera menuju pintu kayu eboni hitam yang masih tetap di gedor-gedor oleh sang Mommy.

"Wu Fan! Wake Up!"

"Yes,Mom.."

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas dan sesekali menguap. "What's wrong,mom?"

"Wu Yi Fan! Cepat! Kau tak mau ke rumah sakit?" sang Mommy berujar panic.

Wu Fan yang masih setengah sadar hanya memandang Mommy-nya acuh. "Memangnya siapa yang sakit Mom?" ia menguap lagi di akhir kalimatnya sambil mengusap matanya. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Zitao. Zitao pingsan sejak semalam! Dan sekarang tengah kritis di rumah sakit! Cepatlah Wu Fan!" penjelasan Mommy yang layaknya laju lokomotif express mampu membuat kedua bola mata Wu Fan yang tadinya meredup terbuka sempurna. Setelah mendengar nama Zitao tentunya.

"Aku ikut,Mom!"

Ia segera masuk kekamarnya lalu mengambil sebuah long coat kemudian segera berlari keluar kamar. Menyusul Mommy dan Daddy Wu di ruang tengah. Masih mengenakan piama tidur lengkap dengan sandal rumahnya.

"C'mon. Mom,Dad!" Teriaknya saat ia masih berusaha mengenakan long coat-nya sambil berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

.

"Zitao hanya mengalami peradangan pada lambungnya,akibat asam lambungnya meningkat pesat. Sepertinya ia tidak makan dengan teratur. Bahkan di lambungnya terdapat lubang kecil yang dapat mengancam nyawanya. Dan lagi,sepertinya ia juga sangat kurang tidur." Dokter Saint menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan,"Ia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Ia mungkin akan segera sadar. Jadi,kalian boleh menjenguknya sekarang." Dokter dengan wajah oriental itu berlalu,tanpa membungkuk layaknya tradisi timur. Ini California.

Daddy Huang menatap Wu Fan sambil tersenyum. "Hei Wu! Mau menemani teman kecilmu? Kami harus mengambil perlengkapan Zitao."

Wu Fan mengangguk lalu menatap kedua orang tuanya,meminta ijin. "Tentu saja boleh." Jawab Daddy Wu yang sepertinya mangerti arti tatapan Wu Fan.

.

Wu Fan menatap aneh capung hijau berukuran sebesar dua kali jari telunjuk tengah terbang di sekitar tubuh Zitao. Wu Fan mengibaskan tangannya,mencoba mengusir makhluk bersayap hijau itu agar menjauh dari Zitao. Ia merasa aneh,bagaimana bisa capung besar itu masuk kesini?

"Hush.. hush pergi kau!" usirnya masih tetap mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hei kau bisa menyakiti sayapku!"

Wu Fan mendelik. Siapa yang berbicara tadi?

"Hei aku yang bicara tadi!" Capung itu terbang tepat di hadapan wajah Wu Fan,hingga membuat remaja tujuh belas tahun itu terkaget. Mata tajamnya melebar saat mendapati sesosok manusia mungil berwarna hijau tengah terbang dengan sepasang sayap hijau bening di hadapan wajahnya.

"Makhluk apa kau?!" Hardiknya setengah tak percaya.

Makhluk hijau itu melipat kedua tangan mungilnya di dadanya. "Aku Yixing. Peri penjaga Zitao. ada masalah?" Tanya-nya dengan suara cempreng yang lantang.

Wu Fan memicingkan matanya. Apa makhluk ini benar-benar peri? Ya Tuhan. Apa ia sedang berhalusinasi karena bangun terlalu pagi? Jika ia,dia pasti sudah gila.

"Kau tak percaya? Sudahlah." Makhluk yang mengaku sebagai peri itu terbang kembali di dekat tubuh Zitao yang tengah terbaring dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau benar-benar peri?"

Yixing berhenti terbang dan hinggap di perut Zitao. "Jika kau tak percaya tak apa. Lagipula aku menjaga Zitao bukan kau." Ketusnya.

Wu Fan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penjenguk lalu mengamati Yixing. "Jadi,selama ini Zitao tak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja. Kau saja yang menganggapnya berimajinasi karena terlalu sering membaca dongeng." Makhluk itu menggerutu.

"Mana ku tahu ia bicara yang sebenarnya. Lagipula,ia juga masih kekanakan." Wu Fan merenggut.

"Ya ya ya! Terserah kau saja." Yixing mengibaskan tangannya acuh.

Wu Fan masih mengamati Yixing dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Yixing hanya cuek dan membelai wajah pucat Zitao dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Zitao harus sembuh. Karena Yixing akan menyembuhkan Zitao." gumamnya sedih.

Yixing kembali mengepakkan sayap hijau beningnya. Terbang menuju Wu Fan lagi. "Hei! Wu Yi Fan!" hardiknya begitu tiba di depan wajah Wu Fan.

Wu Fan terkejut. Ia baru tahu peri itu tidak selalu lembut dan sebaik dongeng yang dulu sering Zitao baca. "Ap-apa?"

Yixing melipat lengan mungilnya di depan dada -lagi-. "Mulai sekarang kau harus menjaga Zitao. bahkan dengan nyawamu!"

"Ha?!"

"Aish.. kau benar-benar bodoh!"

Dan sebuah apel merah jatuh di kepala Wu Fan.

.

Zitao bermimpi bahwa seorang peri anggun tengah membelai wajahnya. Peri itu sangat cantik. Dengan sepasang mata sipit dengan bulu mata lentik serta surai dark choconya yang sangat halus dan lembut. Tidak! Itu bukan Yixing. Karena Yixing berwarna Hijau layaknya tinkerbell. Sedangkan peri di hadapannya ini berwarna Biru cerah dengan sepasang sayap mempesona berwarna putih yang berukuran lebih besar dari sayap Yixing.

Zitao memandang peri itu bingung,"Siapa kau?" Tanya-nya.

Peri itu tersenyum tetap membelai wajah manis Zitao. "Baekhyun. Aku adalah kakak Yixing." Jawabnya dengan suara halus,mirip dengan suara Yixing.

"Dimana Yixing? Dimana periku?" Zitao berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya,Baekhyun menahannya.

Peri dihadapannya kembali tersenyum. "Yixing sudah pulang. Jadi,Zitao harus bisa hidup tanpa Yixing. Tugas Yixing telah selesai."

"Apa maksud Baekhyun? Tugas Yixing?"

"Tugas menjaga Zitao. Sekarang ada seseorang yang akan menjaga Zitao,bukan Yixing lagi."

Zitao memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri,"Zitao tak mengerti."

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi,"Zitao akan tahu nanti. Sekarang buka mata Zitao dulu."

"Ha? Apa?"

Sebuah cahaya hijau menerpanya membuat kedua matanya silau. Dan sedetik kemudian ia tak ingat apapun lagi.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Wu Fan ia begitu senang walau hanya dengan melihat kelopak mata Zitao terbuka. Menampilkan dua buah pearl indah yang begitu mempesona.

Wu Fan berteriak senang saat kedua mutiara itu terbuka sempurna dan menyadari bahwa saat pertama kali ia membuka mata,yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"Zitao,kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Perlu ku panggilkan dokter? Kau mau apel? Kau lapar? Atau kau haus? Kau mau apa?" cecar Wu Fan sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh Zitao.

Zitao menggeleng lemah. Ia melihat sekitarnya. "Dimana Yixing?" Tanya-nya dengan suara lembut yang begitu terdengar indah dan lemah di telinga Wu Fan.

Wu Fan merenggut lalu menghela nafas,"Dia sudah pulang. Tugasnya sudah selesai." Jawabnya santai sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa?!" Zitao terbelalak. "Hiks.. jadi Baekhyun benar? Kenapa Yixing pulang? Yixing tak sayang lagi pada Zitao?" mata beningnya mulai menampilkan kaca-kaca rapuh yang mampu membuat Wu Fan luluh dan merasa bersalah membiarkan Yixing pergi.

"Bukan begitu,Zi. Tapi,karena Yixing menyayangi Zitao,maka Yixing pulang." Wu Fan menghapus air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Chubby Zitao.

"Apa maksud Wu Fan?"

Wu Fan tersenyum. "Yixing sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jadi,mulai sekarang yang akan menjadi Peri Penjaga Zitao adalah aku,Wu Yi Fan."

"Tidak! Zitao tidak mau Wu Fan." Zitao cemberut.

Wu Fan membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Wu Fan lebih suka bersama Luhan daripada Zitao. Wu Fan sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku." Zitao membuang pandangannya dari Wu Fan.

Wu Fan tercengang sebentar lalu tersenyum menyadari maksud Zitao. "Jadi,Zitao cemburu pada Luhan?"

Wajah putih bersih milik Zitao merona manis. Menambah keinginan Wu Fan untuk menggoda pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabat tercintanya sejak ia tinggal di San Francisco sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Ti-tidak. Untuk apa Zitao cemburu."

Wu Fan tertawa keras lalu kembali menggoda Zitao. "Hei,Zi! Wajahmu semerah apel kesukaanmu. Apa kau sangat rajin memakan apel?"

Zitao memukul kepala Wu Fan pelan. "Yixing! Mommy! Wu Fan Jahat!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Hei,Zi! Ini sakit!"

"Oh Rasakan ini,Bodoh!"

"Hei,Zi! Sungguh!"

"Aku tak peduli!"

Keduanya tertawa.

.

Baekhyun dan Yixing terbang rendah di dekat Wu Fan dan Zitao. Sepasang sayap berwarna putih bersih nan indah milik Baekhyun dan sayap hijau bening mewah milik Yixing mengepak cepat namun anggun. Baekhyun tertawa menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan keduanya kemudian merangkul pundak Yixing.

"Senang karena tugasmu selesai,Peri Cantik?"

Yixing mencibir,"Bahkan kau lebih cantik dariku."

Baekhyun meringis. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada Yixing lalu terbang memutar dengan sayap biru indahnya. "Kau pasti akan merindukannya kan?" ia bertanya sambil tetap terbang. Jemari mungilnya yang lentik menunjuk kea rah Zitao yang tengah bersemu akibat godaan Wu Fan.

Yixing terkekeh lalu mendekati Zitao yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Wu Fan yang masih menggodanya. "Huh! Aku tak rela meninggalkan panda manis itu." Ujarnya sedih sambil hinggap di sebelah jemari Zitao. "Sayang sekali ia tak bisa melihatku sekarang. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Oh dramatisnya." Komentar Baekhyun ikut hinggap di sebelah Yixing. "Kurasa Wu Fan akan menjaganya jauh lebih baik dari padamu,Xing!" ia menepuk bahu Yixing.

"Hei apa maksudmu,Byun!" Yixing mendelik lalu terbang mengejar Baekhyun yang telah terbang keluar jendela menghindari amukan Yixing. "Berhenti kau Byun!"

.

**If****you****want to meet a****fairy****, ****then****you have to do****is****believe****that****fairies****do exist****. ****Because****, ****trust is****a****key****to****see the****wider world****, ****not****with****knowledge****.**** (Maya Angelou)~**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk :**

**Maulida Tasya-selaku pengada lomba-,KrisTao Shipper,dan Zhanglang gege.**

**Semoga cerita ini layak untuk di baca XD.**

**Hancur?Gak dapet feel?Memang. #nyengir**

**.**

**Last,Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Regards,**

**©XOXO-adel**

**March,24****th**** 2014**


End file.
